basedfandomcom-20200214-history
BasedGod, What Are You Doing?
"BasedGod, What Are You Doing?" is a based freestyle included in both Free Music: The Myspace Collection and the 848 Song Based Freestyle Mixtape. The instrumental samples the song "Numb" by Linkin Park. Lyrics Oh my God, BasedGod '' ''What are you doing? ''Why are you getting... '' ''Why are you getting sucked up in public? Put your pants up, get that girl away What are you guys doing? What are you guys doing? BasedGod, you come here, right now What the fuck are you thinking, I'm getting my dick sucked bro In the back of the country, bro, what's up bro What the fuck are you doing, you're messing up You're messing up my fun time bitch, stop Shut up! Shut up, and move away Get away from me, get away! I'm getting my dick sucked in the public, yeah I'm getting my dick sucked in the public, yeah I'm in the public bitch, getting my dick sucked up in public Getting my dick sucked up in public Getting my dick sucked up in public, yeah I had a real bad bitch, she sucked my dick outside a car Sucked my dick outside a car, I'm a superstar And she loved that, and she love how fine I am And she couldn't hold back So I made her suck my dick outside, yeah Bro, what the fuck, why are you getting sucked up? '' ''Bro, what you doing, what the fuck, why are you getting sucked up? '' ''Bro, what the fuck, why are you getting sucked up? Bro, what the fuck, why are you getting sucked up? Bro, you're playing games ''You're getting sucked up in the street, bro ''BasedGod, you're tripping BasedGod, you're tripping '' ''You must be smoking and shit You must be smoking and shit '' ''Because you're getting sucked up, on the motherfucking street '' Yeah, bitch, I can do what I wanna I get sucked up and smoke a blunt I get smoked up and make some money, bitch I done did it before, look at me I done had threesomes with the baddest ones And I don't care, I live life like a college boy I'm a mayor, yeah Bro, what the fuck, you're not a mayor bro ''What the fuck you doing getting sucked up, on the street, bro ''Bro! '' Bro, I'm just getting sucked up, bro, just get the fuck away from me, bro ''Calm the fuck down ''Bro, you're fucking being weird (ugh) '' No, ever, ever again, ever again This is Lil B for Lil Boss, never again Based freestyle, bitch, never again, yeah, just never again Yeah, just never again Hahaha, lied to you bitch, I'mma do it again Based freestyle, man, I'mma do it again Bitch, I do it to win Pretty boys, 10 fingers down, Based boys in the area (haha) You know how I play with ya'll I love to have fun on this shit, mayne, naw meen? That's what this motherfucking music is about 'Cuz I'm the motherfucking rawest so I can do shit like this, naw meen? And still have the baddest bitch, yeah Oh my God, I feel so raw Oh my God, I'm so fresh, yeah Shoutouts to Mario nigga, I'm talking about Nintendo Mario Old school 64, bitch, naw meen? If you've got the controllers, play the games, bitch Category:Songs Category:Based Freestyles Category:848 Song Based Freestyle Mixtape Category:Free Music: The Myspace Collection